Ukiki's Paw
by SuperMastour
Summary: A Mario twist on an old tale. A toad couple find out that even wishes have their consequences. R&R.


Ukiki's Paw

Oneshot

I do not own Mario Franchise, Nintendo does

The Narrator stood up, opened a dusty old book, and read aloud: "A merry Toad couple and their grown Toad son were sitting by a fire place, listening an old story from their old friend, a General Guy, "My friend acquired this from an old shykir in the Shy Guy Jungle," the Old General said, holding out a monkey paw, " The shykir claimed this paw came from a magical monkey, called Ukiki, that lived in a great mountain, and it could grant wishes." "Seriously?" the young toad asked, "Why yes, my friend used his first two wishes for personal gain," the general's mask soon turned mournful, " and the last wish he used for death." "How horrid! How disturbing!" the mother toad spoke, "Yes, and that's how I acquired this paw." the General said, looking grimly at the paw, "It caused me trouble, I shall dispose of it!" With that, the old General Guy threw the paw into the fireplace, only to be scooped up by the father toad, "Are you crazy!" the father toad exclaimed, "This paw can be of great use!" "It was of none to me." the General said sadly, "You may have it, but remember its grim consequences." The toad family ignored the comment and stared at the paw, "Well, I'd best be leavin' then, Good night." the General Guy dismissed himself. The toad family bid farewell, and the Old General went out the door, "Well, use it!" the wife desperately said, "But on what?" the father replied. "Maybe we could use it to pay the house!" the young toad added, "Splendid Idea Son!" the father complimented, then held up the paw, "I wish for 500 coins!" After a while nothing happened, "Maybe it takes time.." the mother said, "Well, let's go to sleep then, and maybe tomorrow we'll get our money" the father toad added, and with that, they went to sleep. The next morning, the young toad went to work to the Mushroom City Factory while the parents stayed at home doing errands, and soon it was noon. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door and the couple went to answer it, it was a toad and a noki in black suits. "Are you the parents of this man?", the noki asked, holding up a picture of their son, "Why yes?" the father replied, still in confusion. "I'm sorry, your son has died operating a machine, as company policy asks of us to do, here are 500 coins for you. I am terribly sorry for your loss." the toad announced grimly. The mother immediately burst into mournful sobs, while the father tried to contain his tears. Later that night, while the pair was in bed, the wife turned to her husband, "Why don't we use our 2nd wish to bring our son back?", "Because it defies the laws of nature, honey." the father responded, soon taking out the paw out of a drawer, intensely looking at it. "What are you waiting for!? Bring him back!" the wife fiercely screeched, "But... But..." the father replied worriedly. "Do it Now! Bring Him Back!" the wife screeched again, this time convincing the father toad, "I wish for our son to be back!" the father spoke as he held up the paw. Suddenly a series of knocks were heard on their door, "It's our son! I'm coming baby! Mommy is coming!" the mother yelled as she raced to the door, only to be stopped by her husband, "Let me Go! My son is waiting for me!" the mother protested. The father knew that their son will look as he was right after the accident, all mutilated, so that's why he stopped his wife. "Let ME GO!" the wife screeched as she broke free, knowing the worst, the father held up the paw, "I wish for my son to return where he rested!" The wife the opened the door, only to find a empty neighborhood, "I'll get rid of this evil wish making paw away from us!" the father yelled, he then ran to the back yard and chunked the paw into the moving river. The next two days, the creepy palm floated down the river, suddenly it was picked up by a figure. "So we meet again, you sinister paw." a voice spoke." the Narrator then closed the book, dismissed himself, and left.


End file.
